


Its ok, your with me now

by Byler_tyrus_and_HarryPotter



Series: Its ok, you're with me now [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byler_tyrus_and_HarryPotter/pseuds/Byler_tyrus_and_HarryPotter
Summary: Vanya feels like the odd one out, she just wants to be extraordinary, so she takes Diego's knives. When Five finds out, Vanya started to heal





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Vanya:  
Vanya sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face. She looked down at the blood dripping from her arm, and one of Diego's old knives in the other. She placed the Knife under her mattress and pushed herself onto her feet, to go to the bathroom to clean herself up. Father had forgotten to put the dream monitors on her that night so she didn't need to pull them off her skin. She carefully positioned her arm so she wouldn’t bleed on the rug.  
Vanya padded to the bathroom, and just before she reached it she stumbled into a figure that was not there a second ago.  
“Oh, sorry Van- whats that wet stuff?” The figure asked it was Five. Vanya didn't say anything but check to see if she had smeared blood onto him, and sure enough, there was a splotch of blood in the middle of his silk nightshirt.  
“Nothing,” Vanya mumbled, trying to get passed him, but he stopped her by grabbing her injured arm by the wrist.  
“Is that blood? What happened?” You could hear it in Fives voice he was concerned.  
“I'm fine Five,” Vanya stated softly, as Five examined the cut on her arm.  
“Vanya did you..?” Five trailed off, a look of pure horror filling his eyes.  
“I said I’m fine Five,” Vanya huffed, “I'll see you in the morning.” Vanya pried her arm away and scampered to the bathroom, once there grabbing a wad of toilet paper and cleaning up the cut, then warping it in a thin layer of bandages.  
Once finished, Vanya tip-toed back to her room, without any interruptions. She closed the door behind her, flopped onto the bed and passed out.

“Time to get up Vanya,” Graced chimed, opening Vanya's door, and waking her daughter up then going to wake up Klaus.  
Vanya rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stumbled out of bed, and heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she arrived only to wait in a line behind Klaus, Five rounding the corner to get in line.  
“Your turn.” Alison sighed, stepping out of the bathroom with perfectly groomed hair and looking perfect.  
Klaus rushed in, and the line stepped forward, Ben tagging along at the end of it.  
“So, wanna talk?” Five tapped Vanya's shoulder, she turned around to find he had changed his pajamas.  
“What about?” Vanya asked, pretending to be the peppy kid she pretended to be.  
“Don't play dumb Va-” Five started.  
“Your turn malady,” Klaus giggled, opening the door for Vanya; she hopped in grateful to be out from under Fives microscope.  
Vanya re-applied her bandages, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. She checked herself in the mirror, then walked out. Not making eye contact with Five.  
Vanya scurried to her room and started to undress, taking her pants off, her shirt off, putting her undergarments on, and then screaming when she saw Five in the mirror.  
“Five!” Vanya yelled, she tried to cover herself with her arms, turning around to glare at Five, “You creep! How long have you been standing there?”  
“Only a few seconds!” He put his hands up in defense, then turning around so his back was to her, “Better?”  
“Barley! Why are you here?” Vanya exclaimed as she tried to pull her skirt on.  
“So I can ask you about last night?” He responded, glancing back to look at Vanya's arms, which was littered with cuts ranging from a white scar to bold red. He frowned and turned his head back around.  
“What about last night?” Vanya snapped back, pulling on her button-up shirt. She noticed Five looking at her arms, and was happy to cover them up, “I tripped.”  
“A cut that clean was not something you can acquire from tripping, Vanya.” Five reasoned as he turned around, lowering his hand that fell to his sides.  
“And? Its, not a big deal Five, I'm not that big a deal.” Vanya mumbled that last part, but Five still heard it.  
“Yes, it is! Vanya this is-”  
“Five! I don't need someone taking care of me 24/7! Just go get dressed!” Vanya was louder than usual and was for some reason angry. She opened her door, and left, leaving five standing in the middle of her room, speechless.

Their mother ran the Breakfast bell and all the kids stood in front of their seats, Hargrevees sat down, and all of the children did as well, breakfast was the only time they were allowed to talk to each other so Ben, Diego, and Klaus got into a debate about whos room was bigger, Alison and Luthor giggled with each other, Five tried to lock eyes with Vanya who was staring at her plate, pushing her food around.  
“Vanya, Vanya, Vanya look at me.” Five pestered Vanya, earing weir glances from some of the siblings nearby. Vanya put her fork down in annoyance.  
“After breakfast,” She sighed, earning a nod from five, and she went back to the waffles and eggs on the plate.  
Once breakfast was finished and the kids were dismissed, the 7 of them had an hour before Pogo rang his bell for school. Vanya stood up, and calmly walked to her room, five close on her heels.  
“Vanya! Can you re-paint my nails?” Klaus called from the bottom of the staircase, holding up a bottle of light blue nail polish.  
“After school?” She responded, he nodded his head yes and went to find Ben. Vanya continued, going down the hallway to her room, running into Diego who gave her a wave from his room.  
“Vanya! When can I borrow that book?” Alison asked from her doorway, just as Vanya was stepping into her room.  
“Tomorrow!” Vanya called, stepping over the threshold of her room, and closing the door behind Five. She stood in the middle of her room with Five, “Continue,”  
“Why are you, ya know,” Five dragged his pointer finger across his forearm.  
“Why do you care? You only care about learning how to time jump or something,” Vanity responded to his question with another question, a tactic he had taught her.  
“Don't try that with me,” Fives voice was cold, “I knew you weren't acting like yourself.”  
“How would you even know what I'm like? Your either in your room, eating, in school or training or going on god-damn missions! None of you guys know what I'm like! Your all extraordinary!” Vanya snapped at him, jumping down onto her bed, the knife she put under her mattress. She went to pick it up but Five beat her to it.  
“You're not using this anymore.” He stated, then walked out of the room, leaving Vanya fuming. The mission alarm beeped and her siblings started to rush around the house like madmen, Vanya just shut her door and started to practice her violin.  
When she noticed the house was quiet throughout, she laced her violin down and crept to Diego's room, where she opened up the trunk where he kept his old knives and took one. She stood up, and went back into her room, and stowing the knife away under her mattress.  
She hopped down the stairs to see Klaus sprawled onto the couch, looking for a match,  
A joint in his other hand, Vanya became quiet, and went up behind him, and snatched the jointed out of his hand.  
“Vanya-”  
“No! I've told you this before! NO more drugs!” She sternly told him, going over to the sink and dropping the joint into the garbage disposal.  
“At least do my nails now?” She whined, Vanya nodded he head, and sat into the couch, painting his nails a baby blue.  
The other kids entered later, Klaus leaving to go clean up Ben because he was covered head to toe in blood.  
Vanya stood up, and walked to her room unnoticed, she then sat onto her bed and read the book she was giving to Allison the next day, but she couldn't get five out of her head, why couldn't she get five out of her head? She stood up and went to go talk to her sister about all this boy stuff, that she couldn't figure out.  
“Ali-”  
“Go *away* Vanya!” Allison snapped, she was with Luthor. Vanys walked down the hall and pretty much got the same response from each sibling.  
Vanya went back to her room, classes were canceled for the day. She sat onto her bed and grabbed the knife she had recently taken, and dragged it down her leg, multiple times until it burned bad.  
“Too far, oh god, too far!” Vanya panicked as blood spewed from the cut, no matter how many towels she out on it. She decided to go to the person with the most medical experience in the family. She wrapped a towel around her calf and limped quickly to her brother.  
She knocked on the door respectively, until he opened up the door, Vanya was crying by this pint from the pain.  
“Vanya?”  
“Five, help,” Vanya whimpered as the world started to black out, she couldn't fee her legs and fell forward, unconscious


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I get so many Kudos.....?

Five (btw they're like 14):  
“Vanya !” Five caught Vanya as she felt to the floor, He held her up bridal style and carried her to his bed, where he laid her down, then closing and locking his door. He went to the first aid kit he had on his desk then slowly unwrapped the now red towel. He winced at the sight of the huge gash on her leg that was still bleeding and smothering her leg in blood.  
“What did you get yourself into this time,” Five mumbled, cleaning the cut up, and wrapping tightly into a bandage, and securing it. All he could do now was wait and hope she turned out ok, Five sat and watched Vanya 's chest rise, and fall. Her hazelnut brown locks, sprawled out on his pillow. FIve had always been a tad bit protective of Vanya since 1,2, and three teased her for not having powers. He sat there watching her till her eyes started to open a small bit and regaining consciousness.  
“F-five?” She stuttered out when she opened her eyes. She became more aware of herself and sat up, immediately checking her leg to see it was bandaged up.  
“You passed out, presumably from blood loss,” Five exclaimed, “But I patched you up.”  
“I was angry, and I cut too deep,” Vanya mumbled, trying to stand up, but not being able to put weight on her leg and stumbling back o the bed.  
“You're staying here tonight.” FIve stated, “I'll sleep on the floor.”  
“No really, I'm fine, I can sleep in the chair or something.” Vanya tried.  
“Nope. Your sleeping in abed, your injured.” Five stated.  
“You can't sleep on the floor though, wanna bunk?” Vanya suggested and Five agreed, then their mother rang the dinner bell.  
Without a word, Five grabbed Vanya 's shoulder and zapped them downstairs, helping Vanya to her seat, their father had already seated them and the kids all started to eat. 

It was later at night by the point Vanya was back sitting on Fives bed, and closing her eyes because he was changing.  
“Open,” He sighed as he sat on his desk chair.  
“Question, have you seen ‘The 6th Sense’?” Vanya squeaked, “‘cause the kid from that is like Klaus and whos Klaus's best friend? Ben, what's his number? 6.” Vanya giggled.  
“Never seen it. Or any move for that matter,” Five stated. Vanya put her hand on his, which was resting on his lap.  
“Why?” She sounded sincere.  
“Because while you and mom are watching moves, the rest of us are in training, or on missions.” Five sighed, Vanya started to rub the back of his hand with her thumb.  
“We can watch it now? My iBook is in my room, I downloaded a bunch of movies on it!” Vanya suggested, Five smiled and nodded his head. He zapped away to Vanya 's room  
Five was about to leave Vanya 's room because he had the iBook, but he just wanted to check. He walked over to the bed and pulled a knife from under her mattress. He sighed, threw it in the trash and zapped back.  
“Yay!” Vanya squealed, she was laying down, her back against the wall. Five got under the covers with her and laid on his back, and played they pressed play on the movie, but halfway through they had both fallen asleep.  
(Two Weeks)  
Although Vanya 's wounds had healed, she and Five had grown attached to each other. So every night after roll call, one of the two would sneak into the others room and they would cuddle until the sun rose. But one night just before they fell asleep, something happened.  
“Close your eyes ya creep,” Vanya joked as she changed into he pajamas, they decided her room would be best for that night, so Five was laying on her bed, already in his PJs as Vanya changed into hers. Vanya had promised to stop cutting if Five would stay with her every night, little did she know Five needed her as much as she needed him, “Kay, you can open them now,”  
Vanya sat onto the bed alongside Five. She started to brush through her long locks with a comb, Five was captivated by her, but he could never act on his emotions. When Vanya finished with her hair, she laid down, resting her head on Wife's chest; something they had started doing a few weeks prior. She started to play with her sleeve, pulling the thread from the cuff and scrunching all of the fabric up. Five rested his hand on hers.  
Vanya yawned in response and looked up to her eyes met with Five’s, she moved her hand up, and brushed the hair from his face, “better,” She whispered, still looking at Five.  
Fives heart was leaping out of his chest, and he leaned forward towards Vanya and pressed his lips onto hers. She was taken aback a small bit but melted into the kiss. When they broke apart, Vanya smiled at him, then snuggled even further into his chest, and fell asleep, soon his adrenaline came down, and his eyelids slowly fell down. 

Vanya: She woke up, and moved her hand to rub the sleep from her eyes. She carefully removed herself from Fives grasp without walking him and slumped over to her room.  
When she got t her room, Vanya looked down at her arm, at the scabs that were healing, and slowly started to peel them off, watching as the blood started to drip from her arm.  
‘This technically isn't cutting,’ she thought to herself, wiping the blood away and skipping to the bathroom to get in line behind Ben, who looked a small bit more devilish then usual. “It looks like a rat crawled int your head overnight,”  
“I think he looks good this way,” Klaus interjected from behind Vanya.  
“You probably made it that way Klaus,” Five sighed, stepping behind Vanya, giving her a smile, and the pair both blushing.  
Klaus scoffed an murmured, “Hypocrites.” as Luthor walked out of the bathroom. BEn let Vanya in first and she thanked him.  
Vanya first tugged all the knots out of her hair, got dressed, and just for a moment started at Luthors razor for a second too long. She reached over, and took the blade off, and dragged it across her ankle. It hurt, but it hurt so good.  
It was easier this way, taking all her anger and sadness, and watching the blood flow down into the carpet, staining roses.  
“Vanya, what are you even-” Klaus barged in and closed the door behind him. He turned around to she Vanya ready to make another cut on her ankle, just above the first one.  
Vanya was alarmed and threw the blade to the side, and running out of the bathroom, and to her room. She probably dripped blood onto the floor as she ran, but didn't care.  
She wiped the blood from her foot and placed a band-aid on the cut. ‘How am I gonna tell five?” Vanya put her elbows on her knees, and her face in her hands.  
“Vanya? Viola?” Five called from outside her room, she didn't respond, even after numerous minutes, “I’m coming in!” He flashed into the room to find her in the same pose. He rushed to her side and wrapped an arm around her side. She fell onto his lap, and he ran his finger through her hair.  
“I don't know. It just happened,” Vanya whispered out before Five could ask what she did. He just hummed and continued running his fingers through her hair.  
“Play me something Viola?” He asked in a soft one, specifically for Vanya and Vanya only. Playing Violin always made her happier, she nodded her head yes and sat up.  
She wordlessly got out her Violin, and set up her stand, and started to play ‘The Four Seasons’ on her violin. She was so concentrated, but so carefree at the same time. FIve just smiled through the whole thing, all the way until the end where she ended on a sharp note,  
“That was perfectly melodic,” Five said, standing up. Vanya just smiled and almost forgot all the horrible emotions from earlier. He wt to hug her bust was interrupted by a knock at her door.  
“Vanya? Are you finished with the book yet?” It was Allison. Five was visibly angry.  
He rushed to the door and opened it to see Alison with her hands on her hips and looking like a snob. FIve spoke, “Why do you only talk to Vanya if you want something? Do you think she's useless any other way?” he spat, Luthor came into view,  
“That's exactly what we think, shes just normal anyways. Ay aswell be sent off so she isn't a distraction to us.” Luthor huffed, and Five balled his fists, preparing to start a fight he knew he couldn't win. Vanya walked over, as if the conversation at hand was about their favorite music, and put her hand on Fives shoulder, he released all the tension immediately. He flipped Luthor off and slammed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the feedback is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

“He's so arrogant! He thinks that just because you have a different kind of power, that you're useless!” Five ranted, but Vanya got a small bit confused.   
“Different kind of power?” She asked, sitting down oh her bed, as Five paced the floor.   
He stopped pacing and chewed on his bottom lip before speaking, knowing to be careful of his words, “Well, your amazing with violin, and your extremely sweet.” Vanya blushed and became very interested with her fingers.   
“Why thank you,” She smiled as the breakfast bell rang.   
They all rushed downstairs and stood in front of their chairs. Their father sat down and let the children sit as well. They were no longer allowed to talk during breakfast since a week prior when Klaus made Ben laugh so har oatmeal came out of his nose. Vanya smiled fondly at the memory of their father yelling, ‘Four! Six! Grace take Four to his room, and Pogo clean Six up.’ And how Klaus had whined about how he barely finished the soggy oatmeal that looked like it was taken from prison, and it's not fair because Luthor gets blueberries in his dad!  
She was snapped out of her daydream by their father speaking in the present, “I fell though I have been withholding information that is vital to your children,” Their father spoke in a more serious tone and adjusted his monocle before speaking again, “As you know you were all adopted from unsuitable homes, except for two of you.” All of the kids looked up at their father, interest peaked.   
“Number Seven, Number four. You are to spend one hour each day together in an isolated chamber, to see if you possess telekinetic connections. No exceptions.” He went back to his food as if they had had just discussed the weather, not that he just said two of the kids were related by blood.   
Vanya and Klaus made eye contact, not sure if they should be happy, or horrified. They ended up in a haze until the meal ended and everyone was excused except for the twins. 

“Now, you two are to go into a solitary confinement room, and talk for an hour to test this theory.” Ther father exclaimed as they brought them to the lowest level of the house, Vanya found the dark corridor they walked down, trying not to step in the leaky puddles familiar as if she had been there before. She couldn't put her damn finger on it!  
Their father ushered them into the room and locked the door. The walls were lined with pointy styrofoam and it all came rushing back to Vanya. Terror filled her eyes, and she started to hyperventilate the second she heard the lock click. No, no, no, no, not again! She sat down on the floor and tried to slow her breathing, forgetting there was another person in the room.   
Klaus was freaking out, and watching as his sister was having an anxiety attack. He felt helpless as he stood there and watched as Vanya hyperventilated on the floor of the room, curled into a tight ball and rocking back and forth. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think about happier things,   
“After this, Five will take you to his room, and hug you, and tell you everything's alright, then you'll play your violin and not touch the knife. Well… No. you promised Five you wouldn't touch the knife, he probably locked it all away in his room by now” She thought to herself having an argument in her brain, ‘You could always take one from Diego's room next time he's on a mission, he wouldn't notice anyway. No, stop thinking that! No cutting; you promised Five” She murmured, calming down just enough to hear Klaus starting to speak,  
“Hey, Van, you’re gonna be ok. You're with me now, and later, Five’ll help cheer you up.” He crouched down next to his sister who was unraveling her long limbs to look at Klaus. He smiled at her, and she lunged forward and hugged him. This hug wasn't like any of the times she had hugged Five, this was a different kind of comforting for her. “Hey, wanna play me something when we get out? It’ll help silence the ghosts maybe,”   
Vanya sat up, and nodded her head yes, she opened her mouth to speak, “So I've been confused for a while about something regarding you,” She paused for a moment, not knowing how to phrase this, “and Ben?” He chucked and moved into a more comfortable position.   
“We don't even know, technically it's not incest right?” He asked and Vanya chewed on her fingernails, and habit she took to when she was thinking.   
“If it is, then we're both screwed.” She huffed out, lowering her fingers and grinning at Klaus.   
“Well that's not ideal,” He paused for a moment, knowing Vanya didn't want to touch on a particular subject that he had to ask about, he thought for a moment, /‘She wouldn't be mad if I asked her about this morning in the bathroom right?”/   
/’Kinda”/ She thought back, not even noticing what had just happened before she looked into Klaus’s eyes.   
/ ‘Can you hear this?”/   
/ ‘wait, you're not talking out loud?”/ She asked as he shook his head no.   
“I HAVE POWERS!!” She squealed, standing up. He smiled back to her and paused for a moment.   
“Did you stop taking your pills?” He asked and she nodded her head yes.  
“You don't think…..” She started trailing off, and her eyes filling with rage, “He's been blocking my powers?” She yelled. Klaus stood up and rested his hands on her shoulders motioning to calm down.   
“He's a, insufferable prick and you know this,” Klaus stated wich Calmed Vanya down immensely.   
She sat back down with Klaus and they talked for the remainder of the hour until Pogo came and let them out, and they ran to their significant others, who were talking in the Music room.   
“Viola! How as it?” Five asked, as Vanya came over, and pecked him on the cheek, which made them both flush red. They looked over at Ben and Klaus who were kissing on the lips.  
/ ‘Get a room”/ Vanya thought which made Klaus raise his hand to flip her off, she laughed and turned to her boyfriend (Maybe?), who was for the first time in his life confused, “I had a panic attack, Klaus calmed me down, and we can communicate through thoughts?” Klaus broke apart from Ben, who was listening in.   
“That's great!” Ben exclaimed, and patted Vanya on the shoulder, “Now we can get back at Luthor!” They all laughed and Vanya went over to her Violin and started to tune it.   
“Children! Training!” Their mother exclaimed, reaching her hands out to Klaus and Vanya, who looked stunned, “Your father wants to test your newfound abilities, I'm so proud of you Vanya!” Vanya beamed and the twins took their mother's hand, their Boyfriends walking on the other side of them  
**  
“What is SHE doing here?” Allison scoffed when Vanya entered the training room with her other siblings, Vanya ignored her.   
“Number Seven, Number four, come with me,” Said their father sternly, Klaus and Vanya waved to their mother and followed their dad to two rooms, both had a chair in the middle of the room, except one had a large painting in front of one of the chairs.  
Vanya was sat down in one chair and was told to describe the painting to Klaus, who was in the other room. / “umm, Its frame is-”/ She started to think, but was cut off by him,  
/ “I can see it in my the brain. What the Fuck I can see it in m brain as if its a memory,”/ Vanya rolled her eyes at her brother.   
They continued this for hours until Each of their brains hurt, and legs were asleep. It was Lunch time when they were allowed to leave.   
Vanya and Klaus walked out of the rooms and Vanya were rubbing her temples. She linked arms with Klaus and they walked to the dining room to find the chairs had newly found numbers carved into them. On the left side it went 1,3,5 on the right side it went 2,4,7 and at the head across from Hargreaves was 6.   
/ “What's this?”/ Vanya thought inquisitively, forgetting Klaus could read her thoughts.   
/ “New seats.”/ Kalus thought back, as he stood in front of his new seats as his siblings did.   
Their father sat down and motioned for the kids to do the same. Vanya looked down at her food, tomato soup, and grilled cheese. They all started to eat in complete silence, resting her foot on the leg of the table, like she always did.   
The table legs pulled away quickly and Vany looked up to see Five, with his cheeks as read as his soup. She stifled a laugh and went back to her food.   
“You are excused.” Their father announced when he finished. They had an hour until school started.   
Vanya stood up with her siblings, and walked over to five, smiling and murmuring a “Sorry,”   
“It's ok, wanna go to my room?” He asked in a tone almost to match her own.   
She nodded yes and they darted to his room, locking the door after them. Vanya sat down onto the bed next to Five and started to mumble something not audible.   
“What?” FIve asked, placing his hand on hers.  
“Are we, ya know,” Vanya didn't know how to say this, “dating?” Five pondered for a moment, interlacing their fingers.   
“Only if you want to, do you?” HE asked, she smiled sheepishly and nodded her head. He was about half an inch taller than her, but when they were sitting, she could rest her chin on his shoulder. So Five reached over, and cupped Vanya's face in his, and pulled her into a sweet kiss. He moved his hand to her arm and placed it on her wrist and she flinched away, breaking the kiss.   
Five (sorry I feel like we’ve been on Vanya too long): He looked at Vanya, worry filling his stomach. She didn't make eye contact, soFive pulled up her sleeve to find all her cuts looking just as they did weeks prior when she was still cutting every other night. He locked eyes with her, and he could see tears forming in her eyes, she tried to blink them away, but they kept on forming until she gave up and let them fall. He gave her a meaning full look, and pulled her into a tight hug, letting her burrow her face in his chest.  
"It's ok, your with me now,"

**Author's Note:**

> Give me anny and all feedbak


End file.
